Collaboration, Hogwarts Style
by Sheankelor
Summary: Severus had his Potions Master rank review to attend and pass. He didn't want either Dumbledore or Voldemort to know. And there were a few other odds and ends to iron out as well. Can his fellow Heads of Houses help him out? This scene take place over Christmas of OotP, The Deal Universe. Written so Freddie-mac could see it.


_AN: This is in the Deal Universe. It was decided to allow this Universe to flourish as one shots as their chapter version is not moving.  
_

_This scene take place over Christmas of OotP. Reading "Doing what Teachers DO" would help but is not necessary. So would reading the rest of the universe. *laughs*_

_Thanks to Yen for a quick editing run through. _

_This is written since Freddie-mac wanted to see it. _

_Enjoy! Ree  
_

_Collaboration, Hogwarts Style_

Setting the glasses out on his coffee table, Severus made sure that there were enough seats available in his room for the meeting. Ever since Umbridge had taken to wandering into whatever room she felt like, the four Heads changed their meeting place from Filius' office to his personal chambers. It had been a group decision. They had glanced at Umbridge when she strolled into Minerva's office unannounced, then to each other. Minerva had then looked at the scotch's hiding place and focused on Severus for just one moment. The other three had nodded in agreement. All of this transpired while Umbridge was taking in the books on one of the shelves.

The other three made it to his room at separate times. They knew that they were being watched as much as the students were. Eventually they were all there. Filius set his pensieve on the table next to four glasses sitting next to a tin of biscuits.

"There wasn't a DA meeting while I was gone." Severus waved them towards the seats with a frown. . "They need to meet more often. I know that it is dangerous, but the students are catching up on the practical side of Defense." He glanced over at the Head of Gryffindor. "Minerva, do you know what Potter is planning to do after school? He needs to go into teaching."

Minerva settled into the wingback armchair as Severus took his typical seat near the fireplace. "I don't think he wants to, Severus. I think he wants to be an auror."

The three other heads watched as Severus frowned slightly and then nodded to himself.

"Severus, do not destroy his chances." The warning tone was crystal clear in Minerva's tone.

Severus settled back into his chair and changed the topic. "Was my absence noticed?"

Minerva sat the bottle of scotch on the table. "Albus never realized that you were gone. If I hadn't been helping to keep an eye on the Slytherins, or helped the with the table and the vials, I wouldn't have known you were missing, either.

Severus looked at them for a long moment. "Are you sure?"

Filius and Pomona nodded as Minerva gave a tight grin. "He always checks with me if you have vanished for too long."

"No one noted you were missing. Some of the students even commented on seeing you sweep around the corner. Albus was right there. He neither commented nor gave any sign that he was surprised." Pomona poured the scotch. "So, how did the panel go? Can we see it?" She touched the edge of the pensieve.

"I'll show the beginning of the panel, but I don't think you will be interested in watching me brew potions or talk about them." Severus pulled a silvery strand from his head and dropped it into the pensieve.

All four fell into the memory.

Filius glanced about, attempting to learn where they were. Severus hadn't given them a clue them where the panel was taking place, just how long he was going to be gone. "Greece?"

He spun about and stared at Severus. "You went to Greece for only two days? We would have covered a bit longer."

Severus blink at him, startled by his outburst. "There was no need to stay longer, and I had things to accomplish here."

The other three blinked at him for a moment before shaking their heads.

"Did Voldemort know that you left the country?"Pomona leaned over to check out a flower that was popping up near the pavers.

Severus smirked as he answered. "No, but if he wishes to know where I was at, I will tell him Albania. I stopped by there to pick up a few ingredients that will enhance a potion that I am brewing for him."

Minerva squelched the question that popped up into her head. She really didn't want to know what Severus was brewing for him. "Severus, you are getting too far ahead of us."

They watched as the black cloak swooped into a building. Hurrying behind it, they entered a small entry hall where the memory Severus was signing a form before heading off towards a door.

"Severus, it is hot here. Why are you still wearing those heavy robes?" Minerva followed him into a small operating theater.

He raised an eyebrow. "It is me."

_Severus looked about the theater taking in the twelve masters there. Each of them were an eighth rank Potions Master. Nodding to them, he waited. _

"_Master Severus Snape?" It was the oldest member of the committee that addressed him. _

"_Yes, I am Master Severus Snape." The floor glowed a pale yellow. _

"_You are here to complete your rank advancement?" The uncertainty in the older man's voice was reflected in his eyes. _

_Severus refrained from glaring, just barely. "Yes, I am." The glow remained yellow._

_The old master humphed and continued. "It does not list the research company that you are working for."_

_Severus just blinked and answered. "I work for HVD. It is a small group, not noted in any of the journals."_

"It is your age, isn't it?" Minerva looked about the room, taking in the age of the others. Everyone of them were older than she was. "That is why they look uncertain."

Severus quirked one side of his mouth up. "Yes."

"Why is the floor glowing?" Filius peered at the soft yellow light.

"It is a truth spell. It isn't strong enough for the courts, but the Guild feels it is adequate enough to guarantee the rank petitioner is really the right person." Severus surveyed the multinational panel. "Filius, thank you for that translation charm. It worked just as you said. Not one of them had problems understanding me."

Filius smiled. When he learned that not one of Severus' reviewers were able to speak English, and the Potions Master could only converse a bit in Italian, Greek and Latin, he had taken it upon himself to tweak an older translation spell so that it could translate more than one language. He was glad that it had already worked both ways. He then taught it to Severus. "You're welcome."

"So, Hogwarts in now HVD?" Pomona watched at the memory Snape fought a scowl.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "It is the first letter of those who demand potions from me. In order of their demand levels."

Filius was the first to laugh. "So, Poppy is the most demanding."

_The Master nodded slowly, his dark eyes raking the young man from head to toe. "We have reviewed your submitted potions, and have deliberated on the three that we wish to see you complete." He levitated a list to where Severus was standing. _

_Severus took the parchment from the air and scanned it quickly._

"You knew before they told you, didn't you?" Pomona grinned at Severus.

"No, but I had a good idea. There were only four potions that could be completed in the panel time period."

"That explains the plants that you requested from me." Pomona watched as Severus pulled a flat box out of his bag.

_Severus tapped the edge of the box with his wand. A workstation unfolded itself and settled on its four legs. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a wire rack that he attached to one corner and then slid three sets of thirteen vials into the slots. The first one on each row was a rich blue and the rest were a brown color. _

_He then placed three cauldrons onto the other side of the table, leaving the middle as a prep area. That was where his scale and knives went._

_The committee watched every move he did like a group of hungry hawks. _

"All those knives did make it back, didn't they?' Filius eyed the three different masters that were giving the knives that he had charmed to remain sharp a coveting look.

Severus nodded. "They did. It was a close call there for a moment though. They also wanted to know where I acquired my table. I told them that is was from SSFM, a small entrepreneurial group.

"So, who is the first on that list? Me or you?" Pomona grinned over at Severus who only smirked at her.

"Those vials should have changed back by now." Minerva ran a critical eye over the brown vials. "I set the transfiguration to hold for the minimum of twenty hours after you added a potion into them, and the maximum of twenty four."

Pomona snorted and shook her head. Leave it to Snape to not want any of his creations in the other masters' hands. She knew that the blue vial for the Guild record would be the only one to remain permanent and it would not be opened or tested on. "I'm happy to see that our table design worked."

The other three heads nodded. It had taken some time, but between the four of them they created the portable workstation. It was about midway into the term before Severus had came to them and complained that there was no way that he would be able to carry one of his lab benches with him. It had taken them until just before the holiday to finish the design.

The memory went just a bit longer, showing them Severus preparing to brew all three potions at once.

Pomona shook her head as she gestured towards the frowning Masters. "They don't look certain about you doing that."

Shrugging slightly, Severus smiled just enough to tip the corner of his lips."It is a timing issue. The three they chose have distinct patterns that mesh quite well together. They didn't see the pattern. That is what makes me a ninth rank and them eighth."

Filius guffawed. "No, that means you have more practice brewing multiple potions under time constraints." He smiled slightly when Severus' glare landed on him. "But the fact that you can brew these... that makes you a ninth rank. Did they award it to you?"

Severus answered once they were back in their seats. Pouring himself a glass of scotch, he leaned back, crossed his legs and let his eyes lids droop just a bit. "Of course. You are now in the presence of the only ninth rank Potions Master in the world."

"Albus is going to find out. It is going to be all over the news." Filius cast a worried look at Severus. They had worked really hard so that he could slip away.

Minerva took in the smug air around Severus. "What did you do?"

Severus swirled his scotch in his glass for a moment before giving them a truly cunning smile. "I told them that I did not want it published yet. I did not want... You-Know-Who," he spat out the moniker with distaste, "to know that I have achieved that rank. They fell over themselves coming up with ways not to let it get back to him. They didn't want me to fear that the Dark Lord would hunt me down and force me to work for him."

The three others stared for a moment.

It was Pomona's laughter that broke the silence first. "Oh, Severus." She just shook her head, unable to continue on.

Minerva beamed at him. "And that is why you are the Head of Slytherin."

Filius just raised his glass, saluting the younger man.


End file.
